Get to the point, he barked
by SA3466996
Summary: Series of oneshot drabbles. Most involve Gibbs and Tony. Ch 5,10 rated M. New drabble added. 16. How big is it? Tony wants to know how big Gibbs really thinks it is. Gibbs/DiNozzo. Slash. Established relationship. Spoiler for S7.10 Faith.
1. Don't look back

'**Get to the point,' he barked.**

Series of one shot drabbles. Most will involve Gibbs and Tony although I'm not ruling out the others. Various genres. Will add to. For spoilers see individual chapters.

**A/N** – I drabbled for the first time the other day. Well, actually, I requested a drabble from an author I really admire and suddenly found myself in a position I'd never been in before. That was scary. As it happens, I really enjoyed drabbling so I thought I'd post all my drabbles (not that there are that many... yet) here too. I anticipate adding a few more when I get time. I'm a bit behind on the learning curve with all these terms – drabble, ficlet, fanfic, flashfic. What the heck is a flashfic? - sounds like it should be a little old man in a trench coat who walks up to you, exposes his story and then runs off. Anyway, apparently a 'drabble' is supposed to be 100 words but anything between 100 and 300 is considered acceptable. Thank goodness for 300. My PMs and review replies are longer than 300 words. I know I can ramble on a bit... I like rambl... *whack* Drabble. Right. On it!

**

* * *

**

**Don't look back**

**Title:** Don't look back. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13, FR-13. **Category: **General; Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** DiNozzo/surprise pairing. **Word Count:** 150. **Summary:** Breaking up is hard to do. **Spoilers:** Brief mention of Judgement Day. **Disclaimer:** All NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Written in response to a prompt from Kaylashay81 on lj which was '_Tony – Breaking up is hard to do. Any pairing; any rating.'_

* * *

They'd been together almost a year, having hooked up soon after the Jeanne debacle. He'd given instruction, direction and energy to their partnership and in return had gained solace, security and space. They went everywhere together; did everything together. They were one; whole, complete. Tony had laughed; cried; sneezed; farted; thrown up... you name it - he'd done it... all within the comfort of those strong, embracing arms.

Then he went to LA – without his partner. He'd screwed up; returning, only to be sent away again.

A long distance relationship would never work. Not with him stationed on the Reagan and, well... D.C. was a long way from the Reagan.

Taking one last look, and with a resigned sigh, Tony stroked the car's hood, handed the keys to the bemused parking attendant and walked out of the parking garage.

He didn't look back.

Breaking up sure was hard to do.

* * *


	2. Head space

**Head space**

**Title:** Head space. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13, FR-13. **Category: **General. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Word Count:** 300. **Summary:** Tony's wondering about life elsewhere. **Spoilers:** None. **Disclaimer:** All NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Written for and in response to a prompt from Xanthelj which was – _'Tony/Gibbs featuring a well deserved head slap or the hint of something more spanky.'_

* * *

"You gotta have a dream, McGee," Tony urged. "Even Gibbs has a dream. C'mon, some hope for the future... a wish maybe?"

"Wish you'd shut up."

"That is not likely. Should you not concentrate on finishing your report before Gibbs returns, Tony?"

"Done, desked and DiNozzo'd, Ziva."

"DiNozzo'd?"

"Double-checked... three times."

"When...? How...?"

Tony smiled before turning to face McGee, "So... Probie, you ever wondered whether there's any life _out there_?"

"With you, Tony, I wonder whether there's anyone actually in there," McGee tapped his head twice before continuing with his own paperwork from the Crowther case.

Tony ignored McGee's bait and leant back in his chair looking up at the mezzanine. "You know, there must be someone... amongst all the stars, Planets, Mars, Galaxy... the Milky Way."

"You hungry, Tony?"

"Now that you mention it..." he patted his stomach which growled back in response.

McGee reached into his draw, pulled out a Hershey bar and threw it. Tony caught the flying candy, offering a surprised 'thanks' in response.

"Yeah... well, if it shuts you up for a while, I'll take it."

Tony grinned and ripped the wrapping from the candy. "You know, I used to dream about being an astronaut; going into space. The adrenaline rush; the countdown; lift off; heading somewhere unknown... away from everything, wondering what it'd be like to see..."

The senior field agent grunted as a hand reached out and neatly whacked the back of his head.

"Stars, DiNozzo?"

"See them every day, Boss," Tony shifted, straightening in his seat as Gibbs rounded his desk and headed for his own workstation.

"Yeah, well if your report isn't on my desk within five, you'll be feeling the afterburner."

"Boss, it's already..."

The not so subtle threat and deadly 'after glare' silenced the senior field agent instantly.

* * *

**A/N** – What is it with the space related names for chocolate/ candy bars?

* * *


	3. Freedom, Fear, Faith

**Freedom, Fear, Faith**

**Title:** Freedom, Fear, Faith. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13, FR-13. **Category: **General/ Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Word Count:** 100. **Summary:** Tony wonders whether he'll ever get out of _that_ car alive. **Spoilers:** 'Semper Fidelis' and 'Aliyah'. **Disclaimer:** All NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** I, for one, echoed Gibbs's words during that scene. Prompted by that scene and also written as a response to challenge #131 'Control' for NCISdrabble100 on lj.

* * *

Tony loved cars.

Correction. He loved driving cars. It wasn't necessarily about how far he pushed them; how quickly he overtook or whether he beat his own time. It wasn't even about sex, leather interiors, manual or automatic transmission. He didn't have a preference.

It was the freedom.

He hated back seat driving; the lack of control. In the wrong hands, cars were dangerous; weapons to be feared. Akin to knives; plague-filled letters; forensic assistants; suicide bombers; IEDs and Mossad Officers wielding shards of glass.

Abruptly, Tony found himself being transferred from one lethal weapon into the hands of another.

* * *


	4. His gut

**His gut**

**Title:** His gut. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13, FR-13. **Category: **General/ Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Word Count:** 300. **Summary:** On a stakeout, Gibbs and Tony are more alike than they'd care to admit. **Spoilers:** None. **Disclaimer:** All NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended. **Beta:** Will.

**A/N:** Written in response to challenge #147 'Mirror' for NCISdrabble100 on lj.

* * *

"DiNozzo, I gotta..."

"Sure. I got it, Boss."

Gibbs raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, before opening the Dodge's door. "I'll be two minutes."

Tony waited until Gibbs disappeared into the side alley behind him before quirking a smile. _When you gotta go, you gotta go._

After a minute Tony broke the silence. "McGee. Anything your end?"

"_Negative."_ His earwig squawked.

When he didn't respond, the squawk returned. _"He's not going to show, is he?"_

"Gibbs said we wait."

"_Where is he?" _The frustration in McGee's voice was loud and clear.

"Probably killing something."

"_Not Lieutenant Dunkin... Gibbs."_

"Like I said... probably killing something. Now quit talking and stay on target."

Silence signalled the younger man's capitulation and Tony smiled as he locked eyes on the mirror to his right. He still had it.

It was freezing, dark, and still no sign of Gibbs. A street light behind him flickered—annoyingly; uncertain whether to go out or stay lit. A final sputter and the orange light shrank to a faint blue glow. Tony's gut twisted.

Green eyes flashed from mirror to house. _No sign. _They flicked back to the mirror. _No sign._ Something felt wrong.

"McGee?"

"_Nothing, Tony."_

"Ziva?"

"_Not this way."_ The succinct response meant business. "_Dunkin, or Gibbs,"_ she added.

"Something's not right. McGee, take the back. Ziva, go with him."

Tony all but tore the door off its hinges and began running towards the house.

"Where the Hell d'ya think you're going, DiNozzo?" the familiar voice cried out from behind him.

Tony spun to see Gibbs—an ugly bruise beginning to form on his Boss's left cheek—calmly walking up the road together with a cuffed Lieutenant Dunkin.

"Damn earwig broke. Gonna kill McGee."

Tony grinned. "Stand down, McGee, Ziva. Boss is back, and he's brought donuts."

* * *


	5. Warm and dead

**Warm and dead**

**Title:** Warm and dead. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** M (for language). **Category: **General/Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo. **Word Count:** 300. **Summary:** They're not dead until they're warm and dead. **Spoilers:** Truth and consequences. **Disclaimer:** All NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended. **Beta(s):** CSIGeekFan and Will.

**A/N:** Written in response to challenge #161 'New Beginnings' on NCISdrabble100 on lj.

* * *

Amidst the sound of the slow methodical clapping, Tony ducked his head and snuck away from the small gathering. The proffered smiling glance designed to appease Ducky fooled neither the M.E. nor McGee, whose lingering stare he felt tracking his own discreet move away. Sliding slowly into place behind the comforting safety of his desk, Tony risked looking up and over in the direction of Ziva – who was momentarily sinking awkwardly into Abby's unusually soft embrace.

_What now, Mr Wild Card?_

He'd thought she was dead. Now she wasn't. And yet maybe, on some level, she was. Someone somewhere had stolen a part of her. Recent or buried past; timing wasn't important. That seemingly cold, flat, dead look in her eyes on the flight home chilled through to his very core. He'd lost team mates before; shot; stabbed, natural causes even. But he'd never had them returned to him. And never like this. There'd always been the reality of seeing a cold body with lifeless eyes staring back at him from the autopsy table. This was new. Ziva might be alive, but death hid–barely–behind her eyes. Warm yet dead. The worst kind of dead. Dead dead.

_So what next?_

He'd do what he'd want other people to do if it were him in her position. He'd leave it to them to figure out; give them..._ her_... space, and time.

_You freakin' pussy, DiNozzo. Wimp. Chicken._

_No! Fuck you conscience. _

He'd done what he needed to do. Had to. He'd have done the same for McGee, Abby, any of them. _Now_ it was up to Ziva. She'd come to them... him... when she was ready, _if _she wanted to. She had a lot to think about. Decide. And there were words that needed to be said.

_Your move, Ziva._


	6. Just talkin' 'bout my Gibbs

**Title:** Just talkin' 'bout my Gibbs. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** General. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo (with a little Abby). **Summary:** Alternate scene for Model Behaviour. **Spoilers:** Model Behaviour. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Written as a response to the prompt, _"I'm not trying to cause a big sensation, I'm just talkin' 'bout my Gibbs"_ on Kaylashay81's comment fic meme on lj.

* * *

As the clapping subsided and Director Shepard stepped back and to one side, Tony began. "I like to think I'm Michael Douglas to his Karl Marlden on the streets of DC."

_Not a good opening,_ he thought as the ensuing awkward silence caused his throat to dry up instantaneously. "Maybe not," he managed to scratch out.

"So, Gibbs asked me to pick this award up for him." Tony cleared his throat. "Well... he kind of asked me to pick it up for him. Actually, Gibbs doesn't really _ask_ at all. In fact, you really don't want him to _ask_ you to do anything. He sort of insists that you've already thought about it, done it, written it up and filed it away before he even asks about it. Yeah, Gibbs doesn't _ask_... which is good, because it makes you good. He's good... always one step ahead. He's the guy you want on the case. He's the one you want looking out for you. He won't _say _it, but you've all _seen_ it. _Heard_ it. _Know _it. The Boss cares. He goes that extra mile; not just for major cases, but for every case. That's the difference. It's what makes him stand out from the rest of us, and it's why we're all in here—giving and accepting awards on his behalf—while he's out there, working the next case. That's our Gibbs."

Tony laughed quietly. "Actually, he-"

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo," Director Shepard interjected, hastily following through by ushering the gathered crowd back to their respective desks.

Before he could object, Abby had sidled up to him and encircled his torso in a breathtaking Abby hug. "What was that for?" Tony squawked as he was finally released from captivity.

"Your speech. You deserved it. Besides," Abby grinned as she turned and headed towards the elevator, "you're gonna need it when Gibbs finds out you went all sappy on him."

"Sappy?" Tony sputtered, following the forensic specialist. "Abs, I did not go all sappy."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Prove it," Tony retorted, reaching for his vibrating cell phone.

"I don't need to," Abby smirked, folding her arms. "Tim has all the evidence. He's probably even showing it to Gibbs now. Amazing, isn't it? The quality of video recordings on cell phones these days."

"Probie is dead."

Abby chuckled at the exaggerated manner by which Tony flipped open his cell and grinned as he duly matched it with an over-the-top grimace as he registered the name on the caller ID. _Great. _That was all he needed - Gibbs thinking he was going soft. "Oh, Hi Boss," he answered innocently, waiting for a torrent that never came. "Yes, Boss. Okay. I'm on it."

Tony flipped his cell shut. "Sorry, Abs. Very important work. Gotta run."

"He wants you to gas the truck doesn't he?"

"Like I said. Very important work."


	7. Stay with me

**AN:** These next ten drabbles are all part of a fic meme that's doing the rounds on lj. You choose a fandom, pairing or character, switch your mp3 player to shuffle and then write ten drabbles based on the next ten songs that come up. You can use the title, lyrics or just the mood of the music for inspiration and you are supposed to complete each drabble in the time it takes for the song to play. Needless to say, I failed on a couple and went over the time limit, but I'll let you know which ones so you can head slap me when I post those. I haven't kept to the usual 300 words max rule. Honestly though, I had great fun with these. Six are gen (all feature Tony in some way or another), three are slash (Gibbs/DiNozzo) and one is het (DiNozzo/Jeanne).

I'm posting them as different chapters so you can skip some if you don't want to be spoiled. There are references to various episodes including S2.22 SWAK, S5.14 Internal Affairs, S5.18-19 Judgement Day, S6.01 Last Man Standing, S6.02 Agent Afloat, S7.03 The inside Man, S7.06 Outlaws and In-laws, S7.10 Faith and one drabble which involves a general spoiler for the upcoming S7 ep Flesh and Blood/Flesh and Bone.

* * *

**Title:** Stay with me. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Hurt/comfort, Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** Team. **Summary:** Life is slipping away from one of the team. **Spoilers:** None. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Roads' by Portishead (5:09). 285 words

* * *

He always knew help was on the way. He just didn't know who would get to him first. When he'd managed to call it in he'd registered the concern in the voice on the end of the line; concern which gave way to a controlled business like, '_Stay with me_.' He'd blacked out a few seconds later; how long for was anybody's guess. His head was pounding and blood tracked between his fingers as he pressed loosely against his side.

As he heard the sirens in the distance he managed to draw strength from that voice in his head; the voice that wouldn't let him give up. The same one that taunted him, believed in him - even when he didn't believe in himself. Sucking in a deep breath, he pressed bloodied fingers more firmly against the gaping wound. As warmth spread out across his back he began to realise the implications.

_It wouldn't be long now_, he thought as the previously light blue walls of the basement office space turned a dirty grey and his peripheral vision began to blur. The pain wasn't so bad now. Closing his eyes, he tried to listen for any indication that the team were any closer. If he could just hang on until they arrived maybe he stood a chance.

Nothing. Silence. He couldn't hear anything. Maybe there was nothing to hear. He should be able to hear something... unless he was...

Pain lanced through his side and he moaned, trying to push away strong hands which were pressing down hard on his right side.

"How's he doing?"

"Lost a lot of blood, Boss. But he's back. EMTs?"

"Two minutes. Keep pressing, DiNozzo."

"C'mon, Probie. Stay with me."


	8. The man they loved to hate

**AN:** Sorry about the delay. I was intending to post one a day starting 24 Dec but I've had a few problems logging into the site. Anyway, to make up for it I'm posting three today and then the rest as planned. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**Title:** The man they loved to hate. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo. **Summary:** DiNozzo tries to figure out his role within the extended team. **Spoilers:** S7.03 The Inside Man. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Creep' by Radiohead (4:21). 301 words

* * *

Tony always knew the right time to get out of a situation. He'd moved on a lot. Sometimes because he'd wanted to - like when he got a promotion, when he fancied a change or when someone had made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Other times he was pushed. Felt like he didn't belong; had run his course and couldn't understand where he fit in. He'd been trying to understand where he fit in to the extended team for the past six months. Perhaps he never should have left the Sea Hawk. While he hadn't exactly enjoyed life afloat, at least he knew how he fit in. Being the man everybody loved to hate wasn't exactly what he'd joined NCIS for. Nevertheless, it was a role. He'd felt special; known what he was there for and done what he was there for. Most importantly, on a day-to-day basis, he hadn't been used as a pawn in other people's political chess wars. He'd been his own boss, managed his own workload and hadn't felt like he was biding time until something happened or someone screwed someone over and he was needed as the fall guy.

Felt a lot like that now. What was it with Gibbs lately? How come getting him and McGee out of trouble with the local LEOs was beyond Gibbs's pay cheque? Yet the same man had allowed _him_ to put _his_ neck on the line and travel half way across the world to catch the terrorist he'd thought had been responsible for killing Ziva. He knew he wasn't indispensable but did Gibbs really think so little of him that he couldn't make a call? Why d'he have to let Vance handle it?

Would they really miss him if he left?

Well they were about to find out.


	9. The Mark

**Title:** The Mark. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Het. **Pairing:** DiNozzo/Jeanne. **Character(s):** DiNozzo, Jeanne. **Summary:** What was going on in Tony's head when Jeanne asked him that question outside the elevator in 'Internal Affairs.' **Spoilers:** S5.14 Internal Affairs. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Mean old man's world' by Jools Holland and the Rhythm and Blues Orchestra (4:21). 251 words

* * *

He needed to say it. That none of it was true and she hadn't meant anything to him. Jeanne had to get on with her life – without him. However much it hurt. However much he wanted to scream and shout at the top of his voice that 'Yes, he'd loved her' and 'Yes, it had been real.' To show her that he'd meant every word of it and she wasn't just '_the mark._'

She'd changed him back then. Made him think about his future; their future - whether he could be an agent _and_ have a family. Could he put a family... his flesh and blood... through everything that came with his job? Could he have asked her to commit to that; knowing he could go to work one morning and not come home in the evening? Was it fair for Jeanne to have to carry that burden?

But all that was back then, at a time when they'd curled up together on the couch in her front room and he stroked her tangled hair, comforting her as she'd talked of families crying in hospital corridors; kids asking when their mothers or fathers were going to come home, and detectives keeping vigil by their partners' bedsides. No, he couldn't have asked Jeanne to take all that on. Not then. Not now. Better to be cruel and mean; harsh and swift. Take the pain now.

And so, faced with the ultimate question, Tony did what he had to do. He lied.

"No."


	10. Come Undone

**Title:** Come Undone. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** M, FRM (for language). **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo. **Summary:** This time DiNozzo doesn't want an audience. **Spoilers:** General spoiler for upcoming S7 ep Flesh and Blood/Flesh and Bone. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Come Undone' by Robbie Williams (4:38). 174 words

* * *

Crap. This was not how it was meant to happen. Tony kept his distance from the older man and purposefully kept his expression neutral. Strained relationships were one thing but the team had a particular history of strained paternal relationships; first Gibbs, then Ziva. His, however was the mother of all strained relationships. He did not want to do this with the rest of the team watching. They were all too eager to see him struggle. He didn't want an audience watching him as he succeeded in failing to impress the man who – during his childhood - had always been impossible to impress. He certainly didn't want them offering paltry insincere advice on matters they knew nothing about. No – fuck them all. He was not doing this. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

The case was as good an excuse as any. It may seem cold to the rest of the team, but this awkward relationship he had with his father had lasted well over twenty years. It could last a little longer.


	11. Coasting

**Title:** Coasting. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, FR15. **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Slash (nothing explicit). **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo. **Character(s):** Gibbs, DiNozzo. **Summary:** Tony needs a reason to stay. Will Gibbs deliver? **Spoilers:** None. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Run' by Snow Patrol (5:54). 453 words. This is one of the ones that I went over time on. Really sorry. *ducks head slap*

* * *

His ass was numb. Sitting on the basement steps for over two hours watching Gibbs as he worked on the boat did that to his ass.

Truth was he didn't want to move because if he did it meant he'd probably never sit on those same steps again. His bag was packed and already in the trunk of his car; the letter–hand written–in his jacket pocket. All he had to do before he finally left, was to put it on the kitchen table where Gibbs would find it in the morning.

"Going somewhere?"

"What?"

"Simple question, Tony," Gibbs stated, putting the sanding block down and turning to look him squarely in the eye.

Tony swallowed. He should have known. Gibbs always knew everything. "Any reason to stay?"

Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "We're not at work, Tony. Not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do."

"So what you're saying is that you're giving up. I'm not worth fighting for?"

"Do you think you're worth fighting for, Tony?"

After a pregnant pause, Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Doesn't matter what I think. Never has really, has it?" Tony raised himself up from the step. "Okay, I'm done. I'm gone. I'll collect the rest of my things next week. As for work, Owens is looking for a new Team Leader. Asked if I was interested. Said I'd think about it. Thought about it. I'm saying yes. It's time. I'll work whatever notice I need to." Tony turned to go and started up the steps.

He'd almost reached the top when he felt a strong hand grip his right arm spinning him round to face two steel blue eyes. Blue eyes that easily penetrated his protective layers; blue eyes that could have him scrabbling for his backpack in an instant; blue eyes that Tony often glimpsed studying him closely after each and every difficult case. Blue eyes that shone with concern as they looked at him now.

"I know."

The soft voice startled him somewhat. "What?"

"I know... about the job."

"How? No. Wait, I don't want to know. Just tell me you didn't set this up. You didn't suggest me to Owens, Gibbs. Because I don't need that. I can get my own job. I'm not completely incapable, despite what the rest of them think."

"I didn't suggest you to Owens."

"Good."

"He asked for you. Told him it was your decision."

"What?"

"Been coasting, Tony. You do your job; can't fault you. Don't want you to go..." Gibbs stated, relaxing the grip on Tony's arm. "But you need to," he added.

Tony cocked his head on one side and snorted. "Right."

"Doesn't mean you have to _leave_ though."


	12. Bailing him out

**Title:** Bailing him out. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo, Franks. **Summary:** Tony wishes Gibbs would graduate. **Spoilers:** S7.06 Outlaws and In-laws. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'The Riverboat Song' by Ocean Colour Scene (5:00). 190 words.

* * *

There it was. Trouble. Up ahead. It was always the same. Misinformation. Misdirection. Inconsistencies. If Mike just told the truth up front instead of trying to go solo and then get Gibbs to come bail him out every time - dragging the whole team into the process - then maybe people wouldn't keep on getting hurt. He knew—more than most—the pull, the ties, the loyalty afforded by student to teacher during those difficult times where he had to trust implicitly but ask no questions. But it was often said that there comes a time when the student has to graduate. The student becomes the teacher. Gibbs needed to let go of his misplaced loyalty, as did Tony. It was time for both of them to move on; graduate.

_Easier said than done,_ he thought as he stood there, slowly unwrapping the mint from its packaging.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as an uneasy looking Franks schooled his expression and reassured his family that everything would be okay. Maybe this time things would be different and they'd all come out the other side unharmed. Maybe.


	13. Comfy leather chairs

**Title:** Comfy leather chairs. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Friendship. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** Gibbs, DiNozzo. **Summary:** Small gestures go a long way. **Spoilers:** Vague references to S7.10 Faith. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Try a little tenderness' by Otis Redding (3:52). 481 words. This is the other one that I went over time on. Again, I'm really sorry. *ducks another head slap*

* * *

Twenty hundred hours. He really ought to go home. Get something to eat. Sleep. Check in on his dad at least. Gibbs rubbed at his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and then raised his head to look across the bullpen. The light from the desk lamp lit up his second's face and Gibbs suddenly realised how tired his senior field agent looked. Normally he'd be well aware of all his team, their physical and mental states but he'd been preoccupied of late. He'd worried about Ziva's divided loyalty. Abby's disappearance had rocked them all. His father. Gibbs hadn't looked at Tony recently. Really looked.

Studying him now, he knew that things weren't okay. Things weren't fine and dandy with his senior field agent. They'd _all_ been through a lot these past 12 months. Tony too. Some of it his own doing; some of it forced upon him. But that was Tony's job. And it would continue to be his job. He looked tired though. Thinking about it, Tony had lost that sparkle in his eyes, the cheek in his voice. It was easy to miss the almost inaudible sigh in response to an order or a half hearted—and oft whispered—_'Yes Boss' _instead of the usual _'On it.'_

Something was troubling his agent but Tony wasn't one for long winded conversations – at least not when he was sober. Usually, at this time of year, he'd try to take DiNozzo's mind off his thoughts and on the job by piling on the work. Tony didn't seem to mind. He'd complain to the others but it was all an act. Or so Gibbs thought. Maybe it was time for a change.

"DiNozzo," he called across the squad room.

"Almost done, Boss."

"Go home. Get some sleep. Go... hook up."

Tony hesitated but then began powering down his computer and packing away his things. Gibbs took a moment to rub his eyes a second time, waiting for his own desktop to shut down but on looking up found Tony standing in front of his desk.

"There's a bar. Not far. Comfy chairs, low music. They do all kinds of bourbon. I'm buying."

Gibbs contemplated Tony's offer. He didn't want to dismiss Tony's gesture but he was concerned about his dad back at the house.

"We can pick him up," Tony offered. "Comfy leather seats. Leave your car here. I'll drive."

Gibbs smiled. _Not bad, DiNozzo_.

"Okay."

"C'mon, Gibbs. You could do with going somewhere other than your basement. Those steps are not comfy. They're cold. Jackson shouldn't have to—"

"Tony! I said okay," Gibbs interrupted before DiNozzo could say anything he might regret later. "I'll let him know we're on the way. Go on," he said rising from his chair, ushering Tony towards the elevator. "Go get your car."

"On it, Boss."


	14. Forgive or forget?

**Title:** Forgive or forget? **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, FR15. **Category:** Angst. **Genre:** Slash. **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo. **Character(s):** DiNozzo. **Summary:** Would Gibbs forgive Tony? Or would he just forget? **Spoilers:** Takes place between S6.01 Last Man Standing and S6.02 Agent Afloat. Vague references to S5.18-19 Judgement Day, S6.01 Last Man Standing and S6.02 Agent Afloat. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'X & Y' by Coldplay (4:33). 214 words.

* * *

Four months on, standing on the metal walkway of the Sea Hawk, Tony looked out across the ocean at the distant remnants of the setting sun. He longed for home, but this was the deal. This was his lot and he had to find a way to repair the damage he'd done if he was ever going back to D.C. again instead of floating from carrier to carrier.

Even though he'd been relieved to hear the words back then, he'd always questioned how Gibbs could forgive so quickly. He couldn't, surely? And although the decision to send him afloat hadn't been down to Gibbs, the man hadn't done anything to stop it. What could he have done though? Demand Vance reconsider splitting them up? Throw his coffee across the room? Stamp his feet? What good would it have done? Perhaps a little more time and distance would be good for them? That had always worked where his father was concerned. A little distance might help Gibbs figure out what he wanted from Tony. Would Gibbs ever want him back on the team? McGee and Ziva were back in D.C., yet here he was, still stuck on this floating tin can. Would Gibbs ever want him to come home? Would he ever want _him _again?


	15. The tradition

**Title:** The tradition. **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, PG-13. **Category:** Friendship. **Genre:** Gen. **Pairing:** None. **Character(s):** DiNozzo (mentions Gibbs). **Summary:** Tony liked Christmas traditions. **Spoilers:** References to S2.22 SWAK. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Telephone and rubber band' by The Penguin Cafe Orchestra (3:55). The music was used in a telephone advert in the UK and also featured in the film 'Talk Radio' if anyone is interested. 285 words.

* * *

Tony had been stuck on the end of the phone for 45 minutes, trying to order Gibbs's Christmas present. He couldn't use Amazon or the internet anymore – not since some unfortunate soul had arranged for a mechanical purring black and white cat to be delivered to the office instead of his home. Wow... the security alert _that_ had caused at the front desk when the neatly wrapped, previously inconspicuous, brown cardboard box had suddenly started purring.

Hmm, internet shopping was definitely out now that Amazon was on the list of blocked sites. So here he was, stuck on the end of a phone, ringing a 24 hour hotline, trying to order a box of honey dust. And it had to be delivered to his home address. He already had the plane and, of course, the customary bottle of Jack that he gave Gibbs annually. They were wrapped and ready to go. The honey dust he gave as a joke. He'd done it every year since he found out that he, or the postal service, had managed to mix up his ex girlfriend's Christmas present with Gibbs's bottle of Jack a few years back. It had become an unspoken rule; a custom to be observed at Christmas time. Gibbs was consistent too. Tony always got the same in return. A DVD followed by a gentle slap to the back of the head, a genuine smile from Gibbs, and a 'Merry Christmas, DiNozzo!' It was tradition; something he'd learned to appreciate.

Which was why he was where he was now; still stuck at work, hanging on the end of the phone waiting for the...

"_Thank you for holding. All our customer reps are busy at the moment..."_


	16. How big is it?

**Title:** How big it is? **Author:** SA3466996. **Rating:** T, FR15. **Category:** General/Humour. **Genre:** Slash. **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo. **Character(s):** Gibbs, DiNozzo. **Summary:** Tony wants to know how big Gibbs really thinks it is. **Spoilers:** S7.10 Faith. **Disclaimer:** NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN:** Based on 'Handsome Man' by Robbie Williams (3:56). 219 words.

* * *

Gibbs lay on the bed, his fingers carding gently through Tony's freshly washed hair. Tony's eyes had momentarily drifted shut and Gibbs felt him relaxing under his touch. It had been a long couple of weeks, and both of them had missed those precious times when they could just lie there together, not talking, just being. It was peaceful. Gibbs liked peace. Quiet.

"D'ya think I'm fat?" Tony asked suddenly, his eyes snapping open.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Tony.

"I've put on weight over Christmas, haven't I?"

"Just Christmas?"

Tony fell silent once again. Gibbs waited but continued his slow methodical sweep of fingers through soft brown hair. There was obviously more to come.

"Bubble butt. That's what you called me just before Christmas. What now? Balloon butt? How big is it?"

"Not sure," Gibbs ventured. "Turn over. Let me look."

Tony turned over to lay on his front and promptly yelped as Gibbs planted a firm hand square on his backside.

"Looks and feels just fine to me. Maybe a little extra wobble," Gibbs replied, grinning as Tony pouted and rubbed his butt. "If you're really worried, you could always take the bike out with me tomorrow."

"Nah, think I'll pass. I'm not _that_ desperate," Tony retorted, ducking his head out of harm's way.


End file.
